


The Dragon’s Gift – A Christmas Tale

by Dragonraptor



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Searching for presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonraptor/pseuds/Dragonraptor
Summary: 23 of December and Mal hasn't found the perfect gift to give to Evie yet. In her despair she enlists a few friends to help her out.





	The Dragon’s Gift – A Christmas Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this my Christmas present for you all.

“And that, class,” Percy son of Hades finished his lesson. “is how you make a protective circle. Any questions?”

     Most classes in Auradon Prep were boring to say the least, and despite Mal doing her best she normally could not pay attention to most. But Percy’s classes were different, it wasn’t only because he was her blood-brother or because he was a fellow VK or because Mal actually took an interest in the subject, it was because he managed to make classes _fun_. Most teachers, unfortunately, lacked considerably that talent. Probably Percy’s age helped. One would think that it would hinder him, seeing that he was of their age, but then again you don’t want to piss of a Prince of the Underworld.

     Nobody had any questions, obviously since today was 23rd of December. Even the most dedicated of students were eager to go home or at least back to their dorms so they could start the festivities. Mal too was eager for it to end but for a different reason – one that was rather embarrassing.

     “Very well,” Percy chirped rubbing his hands together, clearly pleased that nobody had any questions. “Remember to read Chapter 7 of _Maeve’s Grimoire, a Study of the Mystic_. As soon as we return from the holidays we’ll start learning how to curse entire kingdoms.”

     Jane lifted her hand. “Er, Perce? Mom said you can’t teach us how to curse people.”

     “But she said nothing about kingdoms, right?”

     “No…”

     “Then it is okay! You lot may go now.”

     Mal didn’t move. She watched as the others jumped from their chairs and started leaving. Freddie was the first at the door where Ally was waiting for her. They kissed and quickly ran away down the hall – Mal had a pretty good idea where they were running to. Jane and Jordan left talking together, their voices low but Mal heard a part of their conversation when they walked in front of her table.

     “Do you think they will get us something nice?” Jane asked.

     “That depends – they don’t have much money…” Jordan went on as the girls left Mal’s hearing range.

     There were a few others present – children of fairies and mages, mainly. Mal watched them go, her heart racing a bit too much for her comfort. It seemed to take forever for the classroom to get empty. It wasn’t particularly big, nor did it need to be, but the arched ceiling was ridiculously tall. The walls of brown stone set with fossils and great arched windows from where the wan winter sun poured through bathing the room in a buttery gold hue. This was a spare classroom from what Mal heard but it seemed simply perfect for magical lessons. Apothecary tables and cabinets lined the walls full of flasks and beakers and glasses of all types and shapes. Inside the drawers were more ingredients than Mal could hope to memorize anytime soon.

     “So, Mal,” Percy said from the elevated dais were the blackboard and his table was. “What’s the matter? You’ve been shaking those legs of yours for most of the class.”

     Mal grabbed her legs to make them stop.

     “It’s embarrassing…” she really wasn’t liking how nervous she was.

     “You got Evie pregnant!” Percy said triumphantly.

     “What?!” Mal’s face was probably comical. “How would I even – What?!”

     Percy waved the idea away. “Fae physiology. I’ll explain to you later – have the _Talk_ Maleficent obviously didn’t.” _Oh, joy!_ “But if that isn’t it – and mind you, it wasn’t such a farfetched idea – what is it?”

     Mal sighed. “I… haven’t bought Evie a present yet.”

     “And you are telling me this because…?” Percy waved his hand.

     “Because today is the 23rd and I need your help… your taste.”

     Asking for help went against everything Mal believed in, it physically hurt her but she was adamant in making this Christmas the best for Evie and she would deliver.

     “My… taste?”

     “Listen,” Mal said. “You know Evie. You know everything about gems and precious metal. You also have an understanding of fashion.”

     Percy shook his head. “Mal, this is your gift to Evie… it must come from your heart.”

     “Yeah, well, my heart at the moment can only give blood.” she snapped and then looked down. “Have you already bought Skadi a present?”

     Percy nodded. “Aye.”

     Mal threw her face in her hands. “I’m a _terrible_ girlfriend!”

     “Wow, self pity looks, well, pitiful on you.” Percy said. “And you are asking for _help_? It must be a Christmas miracle – okay, sis, I’ll help you out.”

 

     Elaborating a convincing lie that Mal and Percy would be out for the day for some private lessons was easy enough. Lying came easy to Mal, she was a master at it. The problem was that, as of recently, it hurt to lie to Evie. Her beautiful Evie garbed in a sexy Santa costume she had been wearing since she woke up. Mal had to constantly remind herself that people lied to their lovers all the time to buy them presents and plan surprise parties – it shouldn’t be a big deal, and yet, for Mal it was. She simply had an unnatural urge to be sincere to her girlfriend.

     “Okay,” Evie said getting up from her sewing station to give Mal a peck on the lips. “Have fun.” She held Mal fondly by the arms, her fingers dancing up and down. “When are you coming back?”

     “Uh… I don’t know, really. Percy said there would be some portal traveling involved.” That wasn’t a lie. Her blood-brother had told her they would scour the Nine Worlds and a few others to try and find Evie the perfect gift.

     Evie shrugged pleasantly and kissed the tip of her nose. “As long as you are back here for tomorrow’s party, it is cool,”

     “I wouldn’t miss it,” Mal said smiling. “I’ll try to be back before midnight.”

     “Okay, Cinderella,” Evie giggled. “Just be safe.”

     “I will. Love you.”

     “I love you too.”

     They kissed again and with Evie’s smile illuminating her, Mal headed out of the room, closing the door carefully before sighing. Movement by the corner of her eye caught her attention. Jay had his back to her, hugging himself and making snickering noises – imitating a kissing couple. Carlos leaned against the wall chuckling and throwing in a grin she wanted to punch back into his face.

     “I hate you,” Mal said. “Come on.”

     She had also called for their assistance, not that she expected them to be particularly useful but they were a team. Also, as far as she understood, the two idiots hadn’t bought their girlfriend’s gifts yet. Differently from Mal, though, they hadn’t even tried.

     As they walked down the corridor, Mal couldn’t help but notice how there were fewer students today. Most had gone home to spend the holidays with their families. Others couldn’t go home because of the heavy snow – like Mallory, niece of Princess Merida, who they found shooting arrows in the garden. That was technically against the rules but Fairy Godmother had gone spend Christmas with the Charmings so basically there were no rules.

     They found Percy and Skadi further away at the garden, near an old rowan tree. Percy was wearing a navy blue long coat, black gloves and tall boots. Around his neck was a sapphire colored scarf. For some reason he was wearing a top hat – Mal never fully understood it but Percy had this licking for Victorian style clothing, she was genuinely surprised that he hadn’t brought a cane along. Skadi, though, well, she was a completely different world all together. The cold did not bother the Snow Queen, nor her niece. She was wearing ripped jeans and a white halter top that bared her midriff. Her hair was tied in a thick French braid. The only remotely wintery thing on her were her hiking boots, which seemed more than appropriated for a walk in the snow, but only her boots. Guiltily, Mal had to admit the sight was hot – even if it made her feel a bit chilly.

     “I thought we could use a feminine opinion,” Percy explained as way of greeting, waving at his girlfriend.

     He probably did think that but Mal was 100% sure that there were secondary reasons for Percy to bring her alone. Reasons Mal really didn’t need to know.

     “But we have Carlos already!” Jay protested.

     Carlos tried to punch Jay but the bigger boy caught his hand and the two fell to the ground rolling in the snow, kicking the white stuff up. Mal took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. She stepped over the boys as she went to greet Skadi.

     “Hi, Mal,” she said pleasantly.

     “Hey, Skadi,” the fairy responded. “So, Perce, where are we going?”

     Percy didn’t answer right away. He turned away and tapped the rowan tree. Mal had never paid it much attention to it but now she reckoned it did stand out a bit from the rest of the garden. The trunk was twisted and the branches intertwined like a great basket; the bough leaned to the right as if a great wind had swept it and it had frozen in that position, the canopy dark and eerie. It looked more like a tree one would encounter in the woods of the Isle rather than sunny Auradon, especially in the school’s garden. As she looked, the tree untwisted and straightened up as if woken from a slumber. The trunk now had an arched hole in the centre, twice Mal’s height though slim, and alight with a multicolored light like a liquid opal. It swayed and shimmered like a veil.

     “It’s a portal,” Percy explained as he stepped backwards. Suddenly he swirled on his heels to face them again, grinning and seemingly pleased with himself. “Most rowans can serve as portals, actually.”

     Mal crossed her arms. “That would’ve been useful to know.”

     “You will learn about it when we start our Druidic Studies I and Herbology, Young Padawan.”

     “Don’t call me that!”

     “Okay, Grasshopper,”

     Mal opened her mouth to yell at him again but Skadi was quicker.

     “Percy,” she chided. “she is already a nervous wreck. Give the girl a break.”

     “Fine!” he said and turned back to Mal. “Let’s go?”

     Mal nodded and twisted her head to look at the two boys, who were _still_ wrestling in the snow.

     “Jay! Carlos! We are leaving!”

     After they had stopped and Mal had filled them in on why there was a glowing hole in the tree – how they had _not_ noticed that was beyond Mal’s comprehension – they went through the portal. Mal first, then Jay, then Carlos, then Skadi and then Percy; the latter had insisted it be like that though the reasoning was beyond her comprehension too. Perhaps she would learn about it in Druidic Studies I, or maybe Percy just suffered from OCD. In hindsight her brother probably _did_ suffer from OCD.

     Mal had been magically transported before, more than once, and had crossed the Barrier between the Isle and Auradon on more than one occasion. The sensation of crossing a portal was completely different. True to the likeness of a veil, it felt as if Mal was crossing one – a liquid veil as if she were crossing beneath a thin waterfall but without the pressure from above. It was cold, like when you leave a heated room to the snowy outside, that exact moment when the cold of winter hits your skin. There was no pushing or pulling, the world didn’t swirl beneath or around her, her insides didn’t feel weird. It was like walking through a door: there was the blinding light of the “veil” then the stinging cold and then her feet met stone. Her eyes barely needed any adjustment to the light, in fact it was darker where she was – wherever that was.

     Immediately she realized she was inside a cave, it was hard not to. To either side sheer dark walls of stone rose, they were far away, it would probably would take Mal a good while to walk from end to the other, but she could tell they were rocks. The ceiling was pitch black and very far off and there was no sun or moon or stars, though faraway shone a cluster of silver blue – glowworms, she imagined, though faraway enough for one to think they could be nebulae in the night sky. The floor of the cave had been sculpted and shaped into beautiful streets bathed by the lights of crystals atop polls that shone gold, silver, blue, green, red and purple. All around her popped shops, most carved from the cave itself, others had been made with great bricks. Some were simple, others complex and tall; there were gold roofs and bronze roofs and great crystal domes. In the background Mal saw great gilded halls that would dwarf the Royal’s castles and palaces along with massive towers, cathedral-like buildings, stadiums and other buildings that she did not recognize the type or style. All were studded with gems, all made use of precious metals, and even the humblest of structures seemed to have been designed by world renowned architects. This was a dwarf city, Mal understood as quickly as she realized she was in a cave. It was kind of obvious with all the dwarves walking about – some in your classical chainmail with axes strapped to their belts and unruly beards, others grabbed in expensive Italian suits with well trimmed beards and wielding smartphones and expensive looking suitcases.

     Mal had been so intently paying attention to her surroundings that she forgot to move away from the portal. Suddenly she felt somebody push her from behind – by experience she knew it had been Jay. The two tangled together and scrambled down the street, bumping against a dwarf in a red suit before finally being able to stop. The dwarf didn’t complain but he did walk away mumbling something about tourists. Carlos come out next. Mal now noticed the portal they were coming out from was anchored to a stone arch studded with amethysts – she guessed there weren’t much trees inside a cave. Skadi and Percy came out together, bridal style.

     “Welcome to Nidavellir!” Percy proclaimed as he put his girlfriend on the floor.

     Mal couldn’t help but suddenly feel very warm. She guessed there wasn’t much seasonal changes inside a cave. The air was cool, neither warm nor cold. She shrugged off her winter jacket – it was made of purple leather just like her other jacket but filled with down feathers and lined with green cotton on the inside – another one of Evie’s projects.

     “What?” Jay asked taking his coat off too.

     Skadi looked around marveled. “One of the Nine Realms – the land of the dwarves.”

     “It is underground.” Carlos pointed out. He kept his white and black coat on, probably for style.

     “Obviously,” Skadi said. “Nidavellir does mean ‘Dark Fields’. It is also called Myrkheim, which is to say, in a loose translation, ‘Dark Abode’. There is a reason why when they come to our world, Midgard, they normally stay in mines and mountains – it reminds them of home, they prefer it.” The girl’s eyes gleamed. “I read so much about it… I always wanted to visit.”

     Percy laughed and kissed her temple. “Consider it an extra Christmas gift.”

     Mal popped her jaw. _There it is_ , she thought, _the other reason why he brought her along_. All in all, he was an attentive boyfriend – then again, he had a third reason which would be revealed in one, two, three…

     “You know,” Skadi purred. She leaned into Percy’s embrace and gave him a peck on the lips. “You know this means you also get an extra gift, right?”

     Percy smirked as he kissed her again, as of right now it was difficult to tell where his waist ended and Skadi’s started.

     _There it is_ , Mal thought again.

     “Oi!” she said. “We had a mission, right?”

     “Indeed!” Percy said, his arms around his girlfriend. “Come with me.”

     He led them down the jeweled street. Soon Mal noticed that most of the stores sold jewelry but she would never have guessed by the signs. Everything was written in runes so it was difficult to know anything. Luckily, the lovebirds translated it for them.

     “This is Treasure Avenue.” Percy told them. “As you can see, this is where the dwarves specialize in dealing with jewels. I thought we might want to try that first for Evie.”

     “Good plan.” Mal said. “But shouldn’t we be, like, looking in the stores?”

     Percy shook his head. “We are going _there_.”

     He pointed at a four story building that dwarfed (pun not intended) the rest of the buildings. It’s walls were of stark white marble and gold, the three domes that served as roofs were made of what looked like giant diamonds. Draconic gargoyles glared at them from above, their clawed paws grasping golden treasures, the pillars were shaped like gigantic dwarves wielding hammers. There was a great silver sign above it with runes made in glittering rubies.

     “Sindri’s Horde.” Skadi translated, she grabbed Percy’s arm. “That is, like, the greatest jewelry store in the _Universe_.”

     He nodded. “It is. Sindri is an old friend. I used to deal with him – you know, Lord of All the Riches Under the Earth and all that. Also, I had access to some materials he otherwise didn’t have much… er… access to.”

     “What?” Carlos asked frowning.

     “Er… better not to dwell on the past. Come on.”

     Sindri’s Horde had air conditioning and glass spiral escalators. The floor was polished until it gleamed and gems dangled from the bright ceiling like a cluster of stars. Think of a department store, then think of a jewelry, the fuse the two together and make it bigger – you have Sindri’s Horde. In one corner was a food hall… was that a Pizza Hut? Sure, the Subway and Starbucks was expected – the McDonalds was unsurprising. But they had a Pizza Hut there? _And_ a corridor of luxurious restaurants? Italian Pasta. Greek Seafood. An Argentine Parrilla. A Sushi Lounge with a… pair giant koi fish swimming in a tank that would make Seaworld have a heart attack. Wow. Okay. Clearly extra was a dwarf thing. The place swarmed with dwarves – the workers in cloth-of-gold suits and wearing intricate multicolored glasses out of a Steampunk movie. They were a minority. And it wasn’t just dwarves. There were elves there and fae too. Giants garbed in gold and bones looking for more bones and gold – there was a section on the lower floor just for bone jewelry, some seemed… okay, she now was having a pretty good idea what materials Percy had been selling to Sindri. Eh, she had seen worse. And there were humans, as well, mortal kings and queens garbed in their finest. Mages walked about too, with their robes and staves. As Mal watched one picked up a ring that glowed green – there seemed to be something moving in it… yeah, she and Percy would have to talk.

     “Percival de la Fleur!” a voice boomed.

     Mal turned to look where it came from. A dwarf was walking in their direction. His suit was made navy blue silk and underneath was a chainmail waistcoat. His hair was the colour of fresh snow and it fell over his shoulders, the sides shaved with wavy details; it was the same colour as his beard which reached his waist and was braided in gold, silver and gems.

     “Sindri, son of Sindri,” Percy said opening his arms. “Come here you old dwarf!”

     The two hugged, then the dwarf pulled away and punched Percy. The demigod doubled over.

     “Ha!” he cried triumphantly looking up. “Still can’t take a punch eh, Flower Boy?”

     Mal and Jay exchanged a look. _Flower Boy?_ Mal mouthed. The son of Jafar smirked. Suddenly, Percy grabbed the dwarf’s head and banged their skulls together. Nobody – not even the security guards – seemed to find this exchange strange. The two pulled away and started laughing, patting each other on the back.

     “Ah, Sindri,” Percy said. “Let me present to you my girlfriend. Princess Skadi of Arendelle.”

     “Enchanté, mademoiselle,” he said, kissing her hand.

     “And these are the VKs,” he went on waving at the others. “Mal, daughter of Maleficent. Jay, son of Jafar. And Carlos, son of Cruella.”

     Normally people weren’t particularly pleased with meeting them. Sindri seemed to be the exception to the rule.

     “Ah,” he said pleasantly. “I used to sell to your parents.”

     Mal’s jaw dropped. “Really?”

     “Oh, yes. Maleficent in particular was a big costumer. She simply loved my brand of soul-captured jewels.” He waved at the section where the mage with glowing ring was. “I had designed it solely for the death gods but it proved quite popular.” Percy looked at the gem sprinkled ceiling, pretending he wasn’t hearing a thing. “And then there was that golden spinning wheel with the platinum spindles I sold her that time. Oh, and I also made your father’s staff, Jay. I have to admit that Arabic wasn’t much my style, so it was something of a challenge –”

     “Right,” Percy clapped. “Sindri, here is the thing. My padawan needs a Christmas gift for her girlfriend.”

     He expertly evaded the glare Mal shot him. But she managed to scorch Jay when she heard him chuckle.

     “Well, if it must sparkle, then you came to the right place.” He waved at the last floor. “Perfect Christmas Gifts for Lesbian Lovers is on the fourth floor.”

     Mal narrowed her eyes. “You have a _Perfect-Christmas-Gifts-for-Lesbian-Lovers_ section?”

     “Of course,” Sindri said seriously. “We even have a subsection for people who forgot and another for those who have not yet found the perfect one, yet… Wait! Is she a girly girl or a tomboy?”

     “Girly.” All five said in unison.

     “Then it is the fourth floor. Perfect Christmas Gifts for Lesbian Lovers who are tomboyish is on the _third_ floor. Have fun.”

 

     Mal wasn’t having much fun. For one thing all the sparkling was hurting her eyes. For another, she couldn’t find anything that she felt she _had_ to give to Evie. Sure, most of the things here were of Evie’s taste and would look gorgeous on her. But there was nothing perfect for her, nothing that made Mal’s heart scream. It didn’t help that Jay was mainly taking this as an opportunity to make fun of her.

     “What do you think of this, Mal?” he asked dangling a diamond studded collar a cloth-of-silver leash dangled from it. “It comes with a matching whip.” he added showing her the said whip.

     _One dragon, two dragons, three dragons…_ Mal breathed, closed her eyes in exasperation and opened them again.

     “No,” she said through gritted teeth.

     “Yeah,” he agreed putting the pair back on the shelf. “It wouldn’t be much of a gift if you were the one to use it.”

     Mal froze in place and slowly turned to glare at the boy. He was smirking, quite pleased with himself. Mal popped her jaw.

     “I wouldn’t be the one wearing that!” she hissed.

     “You sure?”

     “Yes!”

     “Because you are kinda whipped.”

     “ _I am not!_ ”

     Jay sighted and looked up as if he was trying to look over the shelf.

     “Hey, Carlos!” he yelled and Mal immediately shrunk, quite self conscious. “Is Mal the dom or sub?”

     “With Evie?” Carlos voice asked from the other side. “Sub, totally.”

     Mal opened her mouth but Jay went on.

     “Percy? Skadi?”

     “The young grasshopper is whipped!” Percy yelled from somewhere amongst the diamonds and emeralds.

     “Yeah,” Skadi agreed. “Evie is the alpha.”

     “That’s the general opinion online!” yelled a voice she did not know.

     “Numbers don’t lie, it is only logical.” Stated another – who sounded suspiciously like Stephen Hawking.

     “Snow White made a panel just to discuss it the other day.” A girl piped.

     “Pretty princess dominates the dragon.” A giant boomed from the ledge before bowing back down to look at more bone jewelry.

     Mal’s jaw popped so loudly she was afraid she had broken it. It didn’t help her mood that her blood-red face was reflected on a thousand polished surfaces.

     “Anyway,” Percy said rounding a corner. “What do you think of this?”

     Half-heartedly, Mal turned expecting him to holding another jeweled kinky device to further her humiliation. She was quite pleased when she saw him holding a golden tiara studded with sapphires. Mal tilted her head as she studied the piece – it was nice, great craftsmanship but…

     “No,” she sighed shaking her head. “That won’t do.”

     “Mal,” Carlos said appearing behind Percy. “Evie _loves_ tiaras.”

     “She does and she already has a bunch of them. Half were gifted by me. Actually, I gave her a tiara for her birthday, remember? The red-gold one studded with Alexandrite?”

     Percy frowned. “How did you pay for that?”

     Mal gave him her trademark smirk. Wow, that was, like, probably the first time she had managed to do today. That was sad in so many ways Mal didn’t want to try and list them.

     “Okay,” Skadi said coming up from behind. “If not a tiara, what about a necklace?”

     She lifted two necklaces: one looked more like a something a knight would wear to battle, it sparkled with diamonds – Mal could imagine Evie loving to use it for chemistry; the other was a simpler thing in a thin golden chain with an apple shaped beryl. They were lovely, still though…

     “Evie mostly uses her crown necklace,” the thing had a whole sentimental value to her. It was something of a family heirloom and according to Evie it was one of the few thoughtful and purely motherly gifts the Evil Queen ever gave her. She kept it to remind herself that deep down, despite everything, her mother loved her. Mal wished she could have something like for her own mommy issues rather than her shapeshifting backfiring – it was more than she ever thought she would have of proof of motherly love, though. “Besides,” she went on. “I already gave Evie a necklace this year – right after we started dating: the gold one? With the dragon shaped amber with a scorpion inside? And I also gave her this silver one that looks like a spider web.”

     “Oh, yeah,” Jay said as he picked up the tiara that Percy had brought. “I remember stealing that one.”

     “Also, she loves to use my dragon necklace.”

     “What about a ring?” Carlos offered as he pulled the gold necklace from Skadi.

     Mal shook her head. “Has a few – she knows how to make them too, she and Dizzy. Besides, I already gave her a Claddagh ring when we started dating – I _bought_ that one, by the way.”

     Percy and Skadi shared a look that Mal couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was. Certainly it wasn’t exasperation from all the holes she was poking, Mal had long mastered the many forms of exasperation after being forced to deal with Jay and Carlos for so long. It was more like… comprehension?

     “Little Dragon,” Percy prodded using his favorite nickname for her. “How many gifts did you give her this year?”

     “Many. She deserves them.”

     That she did. Mal wasn’t insecure – at least not in the more inconvenient of ways like _some_ people – but she was no fool: Evie _could_ do better. Sure, nobody else would be able to defend her like Mal could and most certainly none would be better in bed. But certainly there were more romantics, better at showing feelings and more interested in the same things as Evie. Mal tended to keep her feelings to herself, it was natural, Evie didn’t like it when Mal bottled it up. And then there was the simple fact that dating other people would be outright easier than dating the daughter of Maleficent, a fellow VK; it just didn’t help much integrating. Certainly a prince or princess would make her life much easier. And yet, she had chosen Mal, for her many reasons, all of which Mal felt when she kissed her or when they held each other at night. Mal had chosen her for a thousand and one reasons, as well, but she had a harder time showing it. That’s partially what made Mal feel guilty about the whole thing – Mal knew who much Evie loved her, but did Evie know? Was she feeling abandoned? So, yeah, Mal bought and “borrowed” a few trinkets that may or may not have been very expensive in order to try and show what her words did not.

     “I think we found your problem.” Percy said.

     “You did?” Mal asked with a frown.

     “You are a great girlfriend.” Skadi explained. “Who has already given her great gifts.”

     “Nah, I just try to make up my sloppiness,”

     “Wow,” Jay said. “Okay. Mal, listen. I didn’t buy Jordan anything yet – because I simply was too lazy or too busy. You haven’t bought Evie’s present yet because you’ve been scouring Auradon for a month now looking for the perfect one. And I don’t consider myself a bad boyfriend.”

     “You are a bad boyfriend.” Skadi said crossing her arms.

     Jay shrugged and flashed the girl his smirk. “I make it up to her.”

     “How – I don’t wanna know.”

     “Like you don’t already have the image in your mind.” Percy mumbled. “Fine. Maybe jewelry was a bad idea – why not clothes?”

     “Good idea,” Mal said. “I never give Evie clothes.”

     “See? Come on, the portal section is on the second floor.”

 

     As it happened, Milan was an utter disappointment. After spending a good five hours walking around the snowy streets and inside stores that sold clothes more expansive than the income of some countries, they still hadn’t found anything. Okay, that’s a bit unfair with Prada and her sisters but still. By the end Mal found herself sitting in a nest of expensive clothes but empty handed.

     “No,” Mal shook her head and a beautiful scarlet dress Skadi was holding. “that one does not make justice to Blueberry’s waist. Nope, Carlos, that one is too industrious – Evie prefers _handmade_.” Maybe that was the problem, most of Evie’s clothes were made by herself and Evie not only had a remarkable talent for it but also she had a high quality for whatever she put on. Basically most of her clothes were of the same quality, if not superior, to the ones Mal was currently surrounded by. “For the _thousandth_ time, Jay! Nothing that makes Evie look like a stripper!”

     “You look stressed.” Jay said tossing the scandalous dress over his shoulder.

     The dress itself didn’t bother Mal. Evie would rock the world in it. Besides, Mal was a firm believer that you should wear what you like. Her disliking of the dress was because of what part of Evie’s past would be brought up if she were to ever where it. Back when she was little more than a piece of meat for the Islanders; the days when her mother would parade her through the streets like a – _Okay, Mal, remember your deep breathing. One dragon, two dragons, three dragons…_

     “That’s because I am, you imbecile!” she shouted throwing a Gucci at the boy who expertly grabbed it. “And it doesn’t help that you are messing around instead of being useful!”

     “I am trying to help, Mal,” he insisted. “but we’ve been here for _five hours_.”

     “It’s not my fault that this city has a poor collection of clothes – no, Perce, Evie doesn’t like Zara.”

     Percy tossed the shirt over his shoulders. By the corner of her eye, she saw Carlos jump to catch it, wedding bouquet style.

     “Okay…” Percy pinched the bridge of his nose. “I think we are approaching this wrong.”

     “What are you thinking?” Skadi inquired as she sat down next to Mal. “A pet?”

     “Oh!” Mal clapped. “Evie is always talking about those miniature pigs and ponies. Maybe one of those.” Skadi opened her mouth but Mal went on. “Or maybe a puffin! Evie loves puffins! A chinchilla… No! A peacock! Maybe a –”

     “Stop!” Jay said. “By the pattern of things, correct me if I’m wrong, but this is how this is going to play out: Percy is going to open a portal to some giant, depressingly expensive, pet shop. Then we are going to spend a quarter of the day there while you keep criticizing the poor animals and we leave empty handed. Sounds familiar?”

     Mal released a guttural growl and shoved her face in a pair of ripped jeans that was more expansive than her entire dormitory – seriously, this was an Isle worth scam, like, _Mal_ could’ve made them. After a few minutes of yelling into the fabric and a quick episode of self-pity, she growled and tossed the jeans at Jay.

     “What do you want me to do? It’s not like I know the perfect gift to give!”

     “No,” Percy agreed, a grin appearing on his face. “But I happen to know somebody who _does_.”

 

     This time the outside world was colder than the portal. Mal’s boots crunched against deep snow and she quickly found herself trudging knee deep in the white thing. The first thing she saw was what the portal was anchored at: a tall pole made of white and red swirls. Then her eyes saw it: a half moon of blue mountains capped with snow. In the middle was a great valley, chequered green and white. A great sapphire lake shone and mirrored the mountain range like a giant mirror. To the right rose an impressive forest and to the left what looked like a nostalgic village though Mal could also see some high-tech stuff like the clock tower that showed the hour and temperature and currency and whatnot in silvery-blue holograms. Behind it was what looked like a great factory, though it was hard to tell and quite strange, so strange it shimmered and seemingly changed; now it had three great chimneys, then it was bright with neon with floating parts and now it looked more like a Mead Hall. The closest building to them was a comfortable looking cabin, the type you normally see in those house buying shows Evie liked to keep on while she was working or studying.

     Now used to how portals work, Mal walked a bit ahead, towards the pole, so as not to be in someone’s way. After everyone had crossed, they all huddled up by the pole. Jay and Carlos were jumping, trying to keep themselves warm. Mal too was feeling the cold despite the jacket and even her fae physiology wasn’t helping much. Luckily, she was still part dragon and on instinct her body started heating up. Turning to look at the lovebirds, she unsurprisingly found Skadi completely unfazed. She guessed this must be like a walk in the beach for the girl. Percy hair had turned to blue flames – somehow it didn’t set his clothes on fire despite his long hair cascading over his coat – and his mouth was partially covered by his scarf.

     “Welcome to the North Pole!” he said a bit less cheerful than normally.

     “You weren’t joking.” Carlos’ jaw may have dropped but it seemed partially frozen.

     Percy shook his head. “No, me and Santa are bowling buds. He cheats. Come on, let me present you.”

     The walk was longer and harder than Mal thought it would be. She couldn’t help but feel like dead weight. Sure, she could and did melt the snow in front of her wither her fire breath, opening a path for everybody. But Percy and Skadi did need it. Skadi for obvious reasons and Perce, well, he could’ve turned into a snowy owl and already be drinking hot chocolate by now.

     “Ska – Ska – Skadi!” Jay cried through chattering teeth. “Can’t you make the snow go away?”

     “This is the North Pole,” the girl answered as she walked _above_ the snow. “And this is Winter.”

     She didn’t elaborate. She didn’t need to. Jay, like always, had made a stupid question. Skadi and Elsa may be Snow Queens but they only had a limited control over winter itself, their greater control was over the mini ice ages they could create.

     It took them another few minutes, to reach the cabin. Basing on the time it took them to reach it compared to what the distance appeared, Mal guessed either the stress had affected her sense of space or there was magic involved. Taking in consideration they were visiting an old man that flew around the world on a reindeer pulled sled giving people gifts since the middle ages, Mal guessed it was magic. Having that said, when they arrived at the cabin, she was almost certain Percy had made some sort of mistake. It was so ordinary it didn’t even look like a place a regular person would live, more like something you would see in a theme park; it felt as if who had built had tried too hard to make it look like a cabin. The only Christmassy vibe it gave was wreath over the door, the garlands that snaked and coiled on the ceiling and beams, and the multicolored lights that shone and bathed them in multiple hues in the otherwise dark porch.

Percy walked up to the door and knocked.

     The door opened and Mal’s jaw dropped. The warmth that radiated from the house was like a summer sun, soft buttery light bathed them turning the snow gold. In the doorway stood a tall man with a prominent belly and a face so joyous that it made the people of Auradon look brooding and dark – like her – and yet there was wisdom twinkling In those eyes behind half-moon spectacles. His beard and hair was whiter than the snow; the former fell to his waist and the latter cascaded over his shoulders in soft curls. His shirt was white – more snow than beard – tucked in his scarlet pants with suspenders. His feet clad in reindeer slippers with plush horns and bright red noses. He looked down at them with fondness, not at all surprised by their presence, a hot chocolate mug steaming in his hand.

     “Ho ho ho!” Santa Claus laughed. “If it isn’t my bowling buddy!”

     “Hey, Nick,” Percy said.

     Santa jumped sideways. “Why, come in! Come in! It is cold outside, you know!”

     They shuffled inside. Well, Mal, Jay and Carlos shuffled inside like a bunch of penguins – the cold stronger than there shock at meeting Santa Claus. Percy and Skadi strolled in normally, though Percy entered as if he was used to visiting the old man while Skadi was a bit shocked.

     “Ah, this must be your girlfriend!” Santa said and shook the girl’s hand. “Skadi, I remember bringing you presents when you were just a little girl! And evading your sibling’s traps.”

     Skadi laughed. “Y-yeah, that sounds just like them.”

     Then Santa’s gaze fell upon the VKs.

     “I don’t recall giving you presents, though,” he said frowning. “Mal, Jay and Carlos, yes? Oh, yes, Santa knows everybody’s name. But come, sit! Sit! And we may talk!” he turned to nowhere in particular and cupped his mouth. “Mary! We have guests! Bring some cookies!”

     He personally led them to a set of three long couches facing a gigantic fireplace, an even bigger flat screen TV over it showing some sort of ball based game that remembered Mal of a Tourney. Save for a great Christmas tree, there was nothing that shouted Christmas. It was gigantic with many rugs and tapestries and photos of elves (the small kind) and reindeer; ski equipment and some other sporty things on the wall. The ceiling was arched with great heavy beams.

     “But where is Evie?” Santa asked sitting on a rocking chair.

     “Uh…” Mal stammered. “She’s in Auradon.”

     “I truly hope she is not mad for me not bringing her that prince she asked for every year – I mean, I wouldn’t have brought it to her because, well, you know,” he waved at Mal. “Ever since a little girl she had a thing for you. Be that as it may, even if I were to give her anything, I couldn’t because of that dreadful barrier. I would like to explain myself.”

     “No need,” Mal assured him. “But Evie is the reason why we are here.”

     Santa nodded. “Go on.”

     “You see, I need your help to get her a good present.”

     At that moment a woman shouted: “Who wants cookies?”

     They all turned to see an old lady, small and delicate but straight backed as a broom. She walked gracefully, her red dress rippling with each dress. Her snowy locks fell to her shoulders, her blues eyes twinkled gently. She carried a tray filled with pine shaped cookies.

     “Hey, Mrs. Claus!” Percy called.

     “Hi, Percy,” she said jumping over the couch and landing between Jay and Mal. “You must be Skadi,” she said carefully putting her tray on the coffee table in front of them. “And you three… Ah, JAY!” she exclaimed and suddenly pinched his two cheeks. “Look how you’ve grown! I remember when you were a scrawny toothless kid! Now look at you!” it was only then that she let go of Jay’s cheeks.

     Carlos chuckled silently. Mal was more mature and only smirked. Jay warned both with a glare.

     “Here,” Mrs. Claus shoved a cookie to each one of them. “Taste the cookies!”

     “They are very good.” Percy assured them, having already eaten three in that short period of time.

     They were indeed, which meant that in a matter of three seconds Jay and Carlos were fighting for the right to eat more. Much to Mrs. Claus delight.

     “So, Mal,” Santa said. “You said the words help and present.”

     Mal blushed a bit and coughed. “Yes, you see… I can’t find a good gift for Evie.”

     “Hmmm,” Santa hummed rocking back in his chair and pulling at his beard thoughtfully. “Have you considered giving her a whip?”

     Mal chocked on a cookie. “Why does everybody think we are into that? _And why do you assume Evie would crack the whip?_ ”

     Mrs. Claus shrugged. “Everybody is talking about it,” she said. “Yesterday we had a five hour long debate about it in the WhatsApp group. And it has been the inspiratiom for a series of very steamy fanfictions the elves wrote.”

     Mal felt her eye twitch.

     Percy coughed. “The problem is,” he said. “Mal has been showering Evie with gifts and now she is out of ideas to top them.”

     “Hmmm,” Santa hummed. “Why did you give her so many gifts?”

     “Because…” Mal blushed. “Why do I have to have a reason? And what is the problem of giving my girlfriend gifts when I want to?”

     “There is no problem in giving gifts, Mal, but there is always a reason to do so.” Santa said and got up. “Come, child, I shall help you.”

 

     Santa’s factory was a mixture of backyard shed and state of the art industry. One part was wooden and filled with tables and comfortable chairs. The other was brightly white with mechanical arms and steel catwalks. Little elves swarmed about, though they didn’t seem to be doing much. Some worked, others played cards, some slept – it would seem Santa didn’t have much rigid work policies.

     “So,” he went on, hands behind his back. “Why did you give Evie all those gifts, Mal?”

     “I told you, already,”

     “You snapped,” he corrected her. “Which means you are hiding something.”

     Mal sighed. _What’s the point in lying to this guy? He knows when people are lying_.

     “I just want to… feel useful. Make sure Evie knows how much I care about her…”

     “And you think she does not know that already?”         

     Mal shook her head. “I’m a handful. I’m very hard to be around. And I don’t always show my feelings – the cuddly ones, at least. For years she dreamed of a prince, now she’s got me. And… she’s saving my ass a lot lately, not that there’s anything wrong with that but… I just feel useless, you know? Evie brings more into this relationship than I do. I shower her with gifts to show how much I appreciate her… and yes, there are days I fear she’ll wake up and realize: _Hey! There are a bunch of better suitors out there_. So… well, I just make sure she knows I’m there. As you can see, I’m not very good with words.”

     “No, indeed,” the old man agreed. “So you’re trying to keep Evie interested with gifts?”

     “Yes… partially that.”

     “And you thought that would work? Keeping somebody in love with you through trinkets? Such shallow things.” Santa laughed. “It doesn’t work that way, my dear, not when it is genuine. Indeed, gifting your beloveds are present every now and then does no harm, much for the contrary. But what you are doing?” He tugged at his beard. “Tell me, Mal, do you think Evie would be dating you if she didn’t like you?”

     Mal shook her head. “No.”

     “No, indeed. She is a strong girl with a great deal of self-respect. Loving somebody means accepting who they are. It doesn’t matter if you wear your heart on your sleeve or under a brooding mask, who you love will hear the heartbeats. Now, regarding the presents…”

     He stopped a moment to push open a door. Above it was a sign that read: Santa’s _Workshop_. It was very spacious, to the point it was almost empty. Mal imagined that some of his projects may take a lot of space. In the far corner was a light desk with a computer on top. Towards the other wall was a workbench, and above it a collection of tools that probably should be in the World Records. Mal didn’t recognize even a quarter of the tools hanging. The wall opposite to the door was almost made entirely of glass and looked directly over a forest, the lake only a few meters ahead (how that was possible, Mal didn’t know). The jagged mountains rose great and grey before them, their tips stark white. Above them the Aurora danced like a thousand animal spirits against the otherwise dark sky. There was a single canvas in the middle, overlooking the lake.

     “The thing about presents, Mal,” he said closing the door and walking in. “It’s not about what they are, though it is best if the object is something the receiver likes. It is about what they _represent_. Not all that is gold glitters. Now, your gifts up till now… it was not the gleam of the gold and gems that told Evie you loved her – no, she is not that shallow – it was what you spoke through them. You gave them as a way to profess your love. That’s what Evie appreciates, that’s what she saw and feels when she wears them.”

     “Okay…” Mal nodded. “So what do you have that can say I love you more than gold and diamonds that already scream of it?”

     Santa laughed. “Me? Nothing.”

     “But…” Mal almost broke at that moment. “How… you have _everything_ here.”

     “Not quite. My factory makes dreams and I take them home.” He leaned against the glass wall. “You see, Mal, I have nothing that would tell Evie: I love you. Only one person in the world has that gift – you.”

     Mal’s left eye twitched. “Wow. That’s, like, super useful. Thanks a lot.”

     Santa laughed. “So impatient. Listen, you must gift her from the heart. Only your heart can say those sacred words louder than your previous actions. But Evie is not the sole being that lives there. She shares the space with many things – things these that can help you if you let them. Like how your friends tried to help you out.”

     Mal frowned, her brain was contorting in pain and her eyes started glowing, her frustration turning into rage. But Santa laughed as if he was watching an angry puppy. Then he inclined his head to the canvas.

     “Oh,” Mal breathed, the action causing her frown to melt and her eyes to return to normal.

     She walked towards the canvas. Her fingers danced down over the material and brushed over the paint and brushes beneath.

     “You want me to paint something for her.” Mal said finally understanding.

     “Aye. When you paint, you paint with the heart. Let the art speak for you this time.”

     Slowly, Mal picked up a paintbrush. “I… thank you.”

     “Your welcome. Oh and Mal? Make no mistake, Evie loves you despite all your flaws. Stop worrying about it. Just enjoy the ride, kid.”

     And with that, Santa walked away humming that 12 things Christmas song.

     The sound of the door closing echoed in the empty room. The aurora danced and danced to a silent tune. Turning back to the canvas, Mal suddenly had an idea.

 

     Mal fidgeted nervously on her bed as she waited Evie to come out of the bathroom. Tonight those who had stayed in Auradon Prep for the holidays (or had gotten stranded by the sudden blizzard) would be opening gifts downstairs. She really wanted to trust that Santa had been right about the whole thing. That those two gifts Mal had made for Evie were good. But she was having doubts – especially about the small one. What if she thought Mal had gotten lazy? Tiara’s on a simple Monday and then a homemade painting on Christmas? Instinctively, it made little sense, but her heart kept reassuring her that it would work.

     “How do I look?”

     Mal had been so focused on her internal debate she hadn’t heard the bathroom door open. Evie stood like a goddess against one of the frames. She had donned a dark blue dress that went down to her knees. One sleeve ended in a spade shaped cuff at the base of her fingers, covering her right palm; the other arm was naked save for the golden serpent armlet. Her Claddagh ring shone like a star on her right hand, the point of the heart pointed to the wrist. Her hair was cascading freely over her shoulders. She wore red kitten heels and wore reddish makeup. Her heart necklace danced on her collarbone.

     “Beautiful, as always,” Mal said forcing a smile.

     But Evie saw through that. She always saw through Mal’s smiles.

     “What’s bothering you, M?” Evie asked, sitting down by her side.

     “E… do you think I’m whipped?”

     It was partially a save, though admittedly it had been bothering Mal. Also, you normally don’t tell people: _I’m nervous because I’m not sure you’ll like the gift I’m about to give you_.

     Evie sighed. “This is really getting out of hand,”

     Mal rose an eyebrow. “What does that mean?”

     “Please, don’t get mad,” her girlfriend pleaded. “But the other day the girls were saying how bad and scary you were and I told them that you weren’t like that with me. Poor choice of wording. I meant it, like, that you are always kind and cute and… well, a softy with me – and with other people too, despite you not liking to admit it. If you weren’t, Jay would be dead by now.”

     Mal nodded. “You have a point there.”

     “But Audrey and the others took it to mean you were submissive to me, one thing led to another and before I knew it… well, since we are having this discussion, you know where the gossip went.” She made a pout, her eyes pleading. “ _Please_ , don’t be mad – I know how you hate it when people think you are weak and –”

     Mal silenced her with a kiss. “You know everything is forgiven the moment you pout.”

     Evie smirked. “That’s why I do it,” she got up, grabbing Mal’s hand. “Come on, and I promise I’ll make it up to you later.”

 

     A great feast awaited them. Now, when somebody thinks of Christmas Feast, they think of turkeys and whatnot. But there weren’t any in the school so they had to go with something even better. A great silver plate held piles of nuggets, another seas of French fries and a third was filled with burgers. Mallory had insisted they make them on the grill, the girl was a great barbecue fan. They smelled delicious, the buns looked soft and they bled ketchup as if they were actors in a horror movie. There was also pizza and chocolate cake and twelve different ice cream flavors. To top it all, Percy had brought some wine from his personal collection. According to him they were all adults under Spartan Law – Yay!

     Wait, no, right now it was her personal collection and according to him they were adults. Most people got confused with his – _her_ – constant shifting of gender but Mal was used to it by now. It helped that her dressing taste maintained the same independently of the gender she expressed. A green waistcoat over a red shirt and matching green pants – none of which matched her silver diadem set with amethysts but Percy _loved_ diadems for some reason. Mal imagined it was some sort of Lord of the Rings fangirl thing. Percy also loved Lord of the Rings. She arrived at the hall arms laced with Skadi. The girl had donned something more wintery for the occasion. A red reindeer themed sweater and leggings. Well, at least she didn’t look like she was going for a day on the beach anymore.

     Jay and Carlos were already sitting on the table with their girlfriends, who had decided to stay with the duo during the holidays – why was beyond Mal. Kuzco and Maya had stayed, as well, wearing matching red and green llama sweaters. The former’s reason was purely the Scot, who he was currently trying to get to kiss him while she finished with the burgers, despite her apron reading in large letters: D _O NOT KISS THE COOK!_ Not that that would stop Kuzco from trying, especially now that they were dating. Like, seriously, everybody at this point knew perfectly well that Mallory was a big softy. As why Maya was here… Mal could only imagine she had wanted to stay with her brother, since her family did not commemorate Christmas it wasn’t much of a slight for her to abandon them at this time of year. According to her their Emperor Kuzco and Empress Malina actually liked it because they could – well, Maya didn’t have the stomach to explain what they would be doing but Mal had a good idea. Still, the fairy imagined the girl must’ve felt something of a fifth wheel since everybody else here was in a relationship with somebody present.

     As always, Ally and Freddie arrived late. That was Freddie’s influence. Once upon a time, when Mal first met her, Ally was probably the most punctual person she had ever met; always carrying that pocket watch of hers. But ever since she and Freddie started dating, Ally was prone to being late. She was also prone to arrive with untamed hair and wrinkled clothes and a tad bit flustered. Normally Freddie appeared right behind her with matching style, plus a very pleased smirk. Today was no different, though they weren’t even trying to cover the fact that they had been having sex. Ally’s red and black sweater hung almost dropping from her shoulders and she was desperately trying to pull it up; just like Freddie was half running, half jumping as she tried to pull her pants up. Ally’s hair reminded Mal of a solar crown and Freddie’s cheeks, neck, collar and arms were covered in more lipstick and hickeys than she could count.

     “Glad you two could end your feast,” Mal stated when they sat down. “And join ours.”

     “ _Mal!_ ” Evie cried and elbowed her ribs.

     “Nice.” Jay sneered.

     Ally blushed furiously but Freddie just laughed, draping her arms protectively over the girl’s shoulders and giving her a kiss on the temple.

     “I hope the food is good because our feast was absolutely _delicious_.”

     “ _Freddie!_ ” Ally cried.

     “This school has become gayer than a Pride Parade.” Maya stated. “Thanks for that, by the way. It was quite dull before you lot arrived.”

     “Amen, to that.” Jay said. “Now, can we _eat_?”

 

     After the feast came the moment of giving away the presents.

     Percy almost cried when she opened Skadi’s present. It was a necklace made from ice, the chain thin and delicate, and the pendant at the end shaped like a snowflake. Mal understood her reaction. Percy had spent years almost isolated in the Underworld before Beast and Zeus had allowed Hades to take back his job there. Probably nobody had ever given Percy such a gift – handcrafted by Skadi, screaming of love. For a split second, Mal’s eyes wandered to a long and thin rectangle present wrapped with purple dragon themed paper; over it was a smaller rectangle, the one that made Mal’s inside start arguing again.

     Jane and Jordan were more than pleased with their gifts – enthusiastic, even.

     “Oh, gods,” Jordan exclaimed. “A tiara!” she cried putting it on. “A Loui Vuitton!”

     “Zara and diamonds,” Jane cried putting on three different necklaces at once.

     “And there is more!” Carlos said producing a few more boxes.

     “More?!” the girls cried.

     Carlos nodded. “The latest in Milan and Nidavellir.”

     “Only the best for our gals,” Jay nodded also producing more boxes.

     Mal narrowed her eyes at them. Jay, noticing, shrugged like, _What can you do?_

     “You must be joking with me,” Percy whispered. Skadi laughed and kissed her temple.

     To Evie they gave a… pair of handcuffs. And under a pair of glares Jay assured them he had not stolen from one of Ben’s guards – as if that was why they were glaring at him. Evie looked at Mal apologetically but she waved it off and laughed and even tried it on. In the end, the joke was on Jay because the handcuffs were too small (it was good to know that the royal guards carried handcuffs too small to arrest her – What? You never know. What if mind controlling aliens invaded Auradon?). Mal got a pamphlet that showed two flustered fairies, a boy and a girl, in the front.

     “So you’ve hit puberty…” Mal popped her jaw. One of these days it would break, she was certain of it.

     “Nick and Mary said you should read it.” Carlos told her.

     “It is more awkward than it sounds,” Percy assured her. “And I’m so glad I don’t need to give you the _Talk_ anymore.”

     Jane brought her hands to her mouth. “The _Fairy Talk_? Whatever you do, don’t ask mom. She’ll give you a PowerPoint presentation and use puppets.” She lowered her head. “I almost died of embarrassment.”

     “Oh…” Carlos twisted in place and produced another box. “Do you think this opal necklace will help you forget it?”

     Evie raised an eyebrow and leaned against Mal.

     “Did they robe a jewelry store?” she asked into Mal’s ear.

     “I think so.”

     “Did you partake?” her eyes gleamed with mischief.

     “Not this time, I promise,” And then she added with a smirk, dangling their new handcuffs: “Doesn’t matter, though, can’t be arrested.” Evie shoved her with her shoulders and giggled.

     Mallory received an autographed photo of Kuzco. She didn’t seem particularly pleased nor particularly surprised, that is, until Kuzco told her to read the autograph.

     “To the most badass girl in the world,” Mallory read. “To the kindest soul. To the only girl that gave me a chance. I love you, Mallory DunBroch.”

     Angrily, the clansgirl wiped a tear away, delicately put the frame on the floor and pounced on the boy, locking their lips together.

     “I’ll give your gifts later,” Maya said a bit awkward but beaming at the couple.

     Dude gifted all of them with sticks.

     “I personally picked them in the forest.” He assured them.

     After all the gifts had been traded, it was time for Evie to give Mal hers. The moment Mal saw the wrapping, she knew it was some sort of clothing. Carefully she unwrapped the apple themed paper, very much aware of Evie’s brown eyes watching her every move eagerly.

     “It’s… my jacket?” Mal asked with a frown, trying not to sound negative.

     Evie giggled – one of the most beautiful sounds in the World for Mal.

     “No, silly. It is _identical_ to your jacket – I know how much you loved yours so I didn’t want to change that but there was much room to improve.” she poke animatedly as Mal lifted the new jacket. “I scoured Auradon for the best materials I could buy… or steal when the prices weren’t of my liking.”

     “Why are you like this?” Jane asked.

     That only made Evie smirk mischievously. “And what I couldn’t do with science I had Percy do with magic.”

     Mal snapped her head at the demigoddess and scowled. The bastard knew the whole time.

     Percy saluted with two fingers. “You’re welcome!”

     “Anyway,” Evie said gently bringing Mal’s head back to look at her with a single elegant finger. “It is much more resistant and light. It will remain cool in the heat and warm in the cold – so now you can use during winter. _And_ the pockets are much larger than they look. Let me demonstrate.”

     She quickly snatched one of Jordan’s new tiara’s, completely ignoring the genie’s protests and put inside a pocket. It wasn’t supposed to be house even a quarter of the thing and yet it swallowed the headpiece whole.

     Mal immediately put it on, discovering that the inside was also more comfortable than on her old jacket.

     “Thanks, E,” Mal said patting her new jacket – she couldn’t even feel the tiara.

     “Can I have my present back?” Jordan asked, arms crossed.

     Old Mal would’ve said “no” but New Mal tossed Jordan her stolen gift.

     _Okay_ , she took a deep breath, _it is time_. She invoked the two gifts from where they lay under the tree. And offered Evie the largest one first. Evie animatedly tore it open.

     “ _Mal_ ,” she sighed. “It is beautiful!”

     It showed Mal and Evie giggling at the end of a day of mischief. There was nothing special about it – no regal clothes or complex background, just a senseless starry sky. It was actually a photo Jay had taken of them after their first date when he and Carlos had crashed at their alone time on the dorm roof, just after dinner. She had never realized she had memorized it until the brush had touched the canvas.

     “Did you really like it?” she prodded.

     “Of course,” she said, her fingers sliding alone the frame. “I remember this day… our first date…”

     Mal’s heart hammered in her chest.

     “There’s also this one,” she said offering Evie her second gift.

     Evie looked curiously at the object, carefully putting the painting down and picking it up. Mal felt quite silly giving the second gift to Evie, particularly after the painting. It was a simple wooden card roughly the size of the girl’s palm where Mal had painted another image, much simpler and at first it had nothing to do with Evie at all. It wasn’t even wrapped. But it wasn’t the card itself the present, it was what it symbolized. She just hoped her girlfriend would get it.

     “It’s a… bird… in a tree.”

     The sound of Evie’s confusion made Mal feel even more self-conscious and despite it being well hidden there was a hint of deception in her cheerful voice. For a painful heartbeat Mal berated herself. _This was a mistake!_ But then she saw how Evie’s smile was still star-bright and she could see the cogs working behind the girl’s eyes, trying to decipher Mal’s present. A wave of bravery took hold of her and at that moment Mal knew she had done right.

     “Uh-huh,” she said nodding. “Can you guess what species?”

     Evie frowned, thinking about it, her eyes focused on the painted card. “Wait… it is a gamebird of sorts… P something… Portridge? No, that’s not it…”

     “Partridge?” Mallory offered inclining her neck to give the card a peak.

     “Yeah! That’s it!” Evie nodded enthusiastically as if this was some sort of detective game for her. “And the tree is a… well, those are pears so by the art of deduction this must be a pear tree.” She straightened her back, her eyes still narrowed on the card. “A partridge in a pear tree…” Evie froze and Mal thought she saw something melt inside the girl. Her head snapped up to look at Mal, her lovely brown eyes wide, her lips trembled with emotion. “ _On the First of day of Christmas my true love sent me a Partridge in a Pear Tree._ ”

     Suddenly a blur of blue jumped on Mal, smashing their lips together as they fell to the ground. Both girls fell laughing, their lips never apart. Mal snaked her hands to hold the sides of Evie’s head, her fingers dancing amongst blue curls. Evie’s left hand was curled around her waist; her right hand cupped her cheek, her thumb caressing Mal’s cheekbone.

     “Merry Christmas,” Evie whispered over her lips, their noses touching gently, they breaths mingling.

     Their faces were isolated from the rest of the world by a curtain of blue. Sincerely? Mal could spend the rest of eternity like that. Beyond the sapphire veil, they could hear _ahhhhs_ and laughs and _get-a-room’s_.

     “Merry Christmas,” Mal said and locked their lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everybody!


End file.
